Meet Me at the Cherry Tree
by NaruGuru
Summary: AU Uzumaki Naruto is a below average student. Haruno Sakura isn’t. Though they may be in different social groups, they still managed to be friends. But what if friendship wasn’t enough. What if they both wanted more? What if they both couldn’t tell the


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor it's amazing character. I mean, if I did, we'd have a pirate in the series….. (xD)

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

Summary: (AU) Uzumaki Naruto is a below average student. Haruno Sakura isn't. Though they may be in different social groups, they still managed to be friends. But what if friendship wasn't enough. What if they both wanted more? What if they both couldn't tell the other? Well, everything changes when Naruto takes the first step, but can Sakura follow? 

**Note: **The change of point of view in the story maybe be confusing, so I'll tell you how it works right now. Naruto's POV, then Sakura's POV, then back to Naruto's.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meet Me at the Cherry Tree 

Trigonometry. I hated it. I sometimes wonder why I'm even taking it. But then I remember. Haruno Sakura. The most amazing girl in the world.

Sakura wasn't the most beautiful as other, so say as pretty as Ino, but she Sakura. Her dyed short light pink hair stood out against every girl's hair. Her bright green eyes could lighten up a dull day. Her small figure made her cute, even though I knew she could beat me up. All together, she was beatiful, in her way.

Sakura... I think I fell in love with her when I was ten. It was my birthday and only my friend Sasuke had shown up. Then, out of the blue, Sakura came up to my house, present in hand. I feel in love with her right away, but all that happened was that we became friends.

Trigonometry. I knew I was failing it, but I did try. The teacher knew I was, so I think I may pass it. This class is my one way to see Sakura now. She isn't in any of my other classes. Trig is my heaven in hell. It's my senctuary. It's my home away from home.

Sakura... She was my angel. She could make me smile even on my crappiest days. She could make me laugh, even if it was a terrible joke. She could make the moon of my world become the sun. She's my angel. My angel who has come to save me from my own personal hell. Well, if she ever noticed me.

Trigonometry. It was a safe haven for me. I could be me there, even if 'me' was failing the class. Even Sakura noticed me in Trig. My life was complete in Trig. I didn't need anything else then Trig… other than Sakura

Notice... I doubt anyone would notice me. The idiotic guy with A.D.H.D who lost his parents at a young age. The guy who is barely making it through school. The guy with the number friend as he has fingers. No, I doubt anyone would notice me, let alone love me.

Now, you're probably wondering what I'm going to do about Sakura. Well, I've already done what I'm going to done. I've given her a note to meet me at the cherry tree. I thought is was fitting, since her name was 'cherry blossom', but now thinking about I, I find it's kind of cheesy.

I sighed as leaned against the tree. The wind fal really strong this day, and it being autumn, there weren't any petals left on the tree, defeating the purpose of even meeting here. It was also raining. So much for a romantic confession where I sweep Sakura off her feet and we ride off into the sunset. No. Today was a gloomy, wet, cold, and ulgy afternoon.

I've always dreamed of confessing to Sakura. In my dreams, she was wearing a light pink dress, her hair more beautiful than ever. I was wearing nice clothes, a suit of a sort. I was kneeling in front of her, a soft breeze blowing our hair into our faces. The sun was behind Sakura, falling behind a rolling green hill covered in a forest. Yeah, it would have been impressive. But I'll stick with my dying tree here.

"Oi, Naruto! What are you doing here?" A voice called to me. I looked towards it and groaned. Nara Shikamaru. Though he was my friend, I didn't need anyone I knew here. It would make me nervous.

"Hey. um, why are you here?" I asked, rubbing my hands together, trying to stay warm.

"I'm heading' to work. I always go this way." He replied. He walked over slowly, pulling his hood over his head more. When he got to the tree, he eyed my. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Me, oh, nothing really. I got bored staying in my house." I said, grinning, hoping it was convincing enough.

"Makes sense." He stood there still, now nudging the ground with his foot, making a small pile of mud.

We stood there in silence for what seemed to me like hours. I didn't know when Sakura would come, my note said I'd be here all day, so she could come when she wanted to. I felt sweat falling done my face… or it could have been rain, but I knew was getting nervous. "So…. shouldn't you be leaving now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Skikamaru said, shurgging. He waved slightly and walked passed me. Once he was out of ear I sighed.

"Oh, and Naruto," Shikamaru shouted. I looked over. "Don't screw it up with Sakura, you need a girlfriend." I went rigid as I watched Shikamaru walk away.

"Um… Naruto?" A new voice said. This voice was quieter and belong to a female. I turned around and paled.

•••••••

Trigonometry. I love it. My favourite course I'm taking. I was so happy when I got into eleventh grade. Trig has been the most exciting course I've ever taken. But I don't think that's why I love it so much. Uzumaki Naruto. I think I look forward to going because of him. Though he may be an idiot and not the brightest, his personality makes up for it. Though, his looks help too. His short blond spiky hair add onto his height. His blue resembled a clear lake. And his smile. His smile was the biggest I've ever seen.

Naruto... I fell in love with him in grade seven. I was being picked on by Ino because I had dyed my blond hair light pink. Ino had said she was going to cut my hair off, then Naruto stepped in. Ino got boyfriend at the time to fight for her. Naruto ended up going to the hospital. I thought he'd end up hating my, but when he woke, he smiled his big smile and said the keep my hair pink and that it suited me.

Trigonometry. I was at the top of the class. Sometimes the teacher would get me to teach a lesson for extra credit, not that I need it. I enjoyed Trig so much. Naruto would constantly argue with our teacher about nonsense, making everyone smile. When I looked at him in class, I found see him try so hard to succeed, even if he knew he was no good at Trig.

Naruto... When I think of Naruto, I don't think of a failure. I don't think of someone who want make it out of high school or get a well paying job afterwards. I think of a the smiling boy in the hospital who never gave up. I think of the young man in my Trig class, trying so hard not to fail. I think of the man I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

Trigonometry. It was my safe haven. In Trig, I could shine my brightest. I felt like that when everyone looked at me, I wasn't an out cast, but a star. I felt at home in my class. Everyone would ask me for help. As was loved in the class. People noticed me.

Notice... Outside of that class, no one really noticed me. Ino had made sure of that. No, outside of Trig, I wasn't loved. I was considered a freak. I wasn't really loved that much.. The only person who noticed me was Naruto.

Now, you're probably wondering if I'm going to do anything about my feelings. Originally, I wasn't. I thought that once I left high school I'd never see him again and I'd get over him. But, then I got a note. It was very long, in fact, it could barely be called a paragraph. All it said was to meet him at the old cherry tree in the park and that he'd be there all day.

All day? Naruto? Him waiting for me all day. I didn't know why he wanted me there. But it must be important, right? Waiting for someone all day long? That's very important.

Should I go? It's raining. It's cold. It's ugly outside. Should I go? Naruto's there. It's already three in the afternoon. He's been there all day. Should I go? What if he wants to tell me he hates me? What if he says he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Should I go? What if he tells me that he loves me? What if he says he sees himself with me forever?

I went. I left my house at quarter to four. I had a light jacket which proved to not be the best jacket for the weather. But I went on. I wasn't going to let him be by himself.

I reached the park at four. It started to rain even harder now. I looked around, try to see if there was anyone else here. The wasn't anyone. I walked through the park, folling the path. I was at the cherry tree soon. There I saw Naruto standing. His hair was drenched. So were his clothes. But he still looked perfect in my eyes. I walked over quickly, almost running. "Um… Naruto?" I said. He turned and looked at me, his face getting pale.

••••••••••

Sakura. She's here. She's standing in front of me. What do I do.? What do I say? I felt my heart starting to pound faster. "hi Sakura-chan." I said, smiling.

"Hi." She replied, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. We stood there in silence. And it was awkward. What if she came here to make fun of me? I couldn't think properly anymore. I just want to tell her everything I felt for her. I wanted to hold her in my arms. But it felt like I had no control over my body.

"So... What is it you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I... I wanted to, um... I wanted to tell you..." I stammered. Sakura looked at me with an odd looked on her face. "I wanted to tell you... That I... That I love you!" I shouted. Amiditly afterwards, my ahand were on my mouth. Sakura looked at me shocked. Then she started to cry. "Ah! Sakura-chan! Don't cry! Why are you crying? You hate me, don't you?"

"No, you idiot! I'm crying because I'm happy." She fell to her knees. I knelt down in front of her. "I... love you too." She said, looking at me with teary eyes.

I sat back on my feet, then butt. She loved me... She loved me. "You love me?"  
She nodded, smiling. "Yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."

"You're not lying?"  
"Oh, just shut up, Naruto." Sakura said, laughing. I grinned and reached over, grabbing her hand. I pulled her over and hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I whispered, bearying my face in her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me, and I felt her head rest on my shoulder. Soon, I found that I was crying too. "Thank you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
